Lame Jokes
by FieSakurako
Summary: Natsu's jokes are lame and so annoying. At least The jealous Lucy thinks so. ONESHOT. NaLu.


_Ohoho, minna-san! Fie-chan is back after more than half and a year in hiatus._

_I just graduated from high school, so now I'm thinking to be active back as a ff author and reviewer._

_I really missed to write a fanfiction, really! So, I am back with my newly made story._

_Yesterday, I re-read all old fanfiction stories of mine and couldn't help but facepalmed at the grammars errors and confusing sentences I made, arghh._

_I hope my writing skills will get better and better this year, gimme your supports and reviews aight._

_**Note: Sadly Fairy Tail isn't mine.**_

_**Warning: grammars errors, failness, typos, ugliness, confusing sentences, and otl-ness. LOL**_

* * *

******–** LAME JOKES –

Lucy walked home with crossed arms. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her eyes were squinted. Plue was walking beside her with trembling body as always. She was mad, really mad. She was hurt, really really hurted. She was hurt by his words. Lame words that he called it as his jokes.

" He said Lissana's body is much better than mine." Lucy grumbled. "He said me with big boobs seems weird. He said my styles are lame!"

Plue lifted his face at Lucy, " Phu?"

" I know he was just kidding with those words and he didn't mean it, but still. It's so lame!" she placed both hands on her hips, mumbling. " And I don't know why but I hate the way he told me if I would never beat Lissana in many aspects." Her voice became softer, "...is it bad to get jealous just because of that?"

She decided not to say anything but walking to her apartment with Plue in her arms. The scary apartment lady passed her with a frown. She didn't even bother to greet her when Lucy bowed her head at her in respect.

When she arrived at her apartment, things became clear. The light in her room was turned on which mean someone was inside. Either Erza, Natsu, Happy, or Gray. But the only person who came in through the window was only Natsu, or well, Happy.

" Yo, Luce!" he grinned.

_ Natsu!_

Lucy purposely avoiding his greet to her. She put Plue down with sulking expression, "what are you doing here?"she asked.

" Waiting you to cook something." He answered, leaning his back against the wall with both hands behind his neck. "Happy will come here soon, both of us are hungry and-"

"I am not going to cook anything tonight." Lucy interrupted.

"Huh?"

" I said I'm not going to cook anything tonight. So just go and ask some food from Mirajane-san, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy-chan, or..." she pursed her lips slightly "...Lissana."

Natsu whined, "why? I don't think they will let us to eat at their place."

Lucy bit her bottom lip, was she acting too much? To make it more clear, too childish maybe? She was about to change her mind before Natsu began to speak, "Bad Lucy, bad Lucy. I thought you ain't this stingy, Luce!" he crossed his arms, pretending to sulk. "stingy Luce, heh. No wonder Lissana ever told-"

" Get Lost You Idiot!"

Natsu flew out through the window caused by a hard kick on his butt. He ouched as he fell onto the ground with a loud thump. Lucy closed her window as fast as she could and locked it along with a small _click_.

She could hear Natsu whined from outside. "Oi lucee! What was that for?" She tried not to care and took her towel for a night bath instead. "Baka Natsu." She mumbled. " Baka."

* * *

" Are you and Natsu in a fight or something?" Mirajane's soft voice success to snap Lucy out from her thoughts.

"h-hai?" Lucy blinked as turned to Mirajane. " Did you just say something, Mira-san?"

Mirajane smiled, she put down the now-already-clean-cup back to its previous place. She took a time to glance at Natsu who was fighting with Gray for a moment before looking back at her nakama. " Are you and Natsu in a fight or something?" she repeated her question for the second time, making sure Lucy would hear it clearly. " I found you are avoiding him all day, what's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head with a forced smile, " Nothing is happened."

" Liar." Mirajane's expression changed and Lucy gulped. Her scary expression then turned back to normal. Mirajane chuckled, " Oh dear, I knew there is _something_." She took a sit in front of Lucy " So tell me, what's going on?"

Lucy stared at her, glancing at Natsu, back to her and glanced back at Natsu as if she didn't know either she should tell Mirajane the truth or not.

Finally she sighed, "Blame him for his stupidness."

Mirajane raised her brow.

"He is so stupid, Mira-san. His acts are so childish, his jokes are lame and as annoying as hell."

"What kind of jokes?"

Before Lucy able to answer the question, she heard someone called her name in annoying tone from behind, as usual. "Oi Luce!"

She turned her head, "WHAT?"

" Ooohh... finally you said something!" the pink haired boy clapped his hands with a big grin plastered on his face. She hate to admit his grin was so cute. _Well, it does make him looks adorable._

"Luce!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled again.

" whoa you did really talk to me!" he jokingly danced around with Happy in a circle motion. "I thought you were avoiding me, aye!"

' _I just did, idiot.'_

She could sense Mirajane was listening to their conversation while pretending to clean the counter with a wet cloth. Natsu walked closer, " I just told Gray about last night, Luce. He said it was because you were annoyed by me. But I don't think you were."

' _oh Lord, I really was. Nope, I still am._'

"But you were really stingy back then." He grinned, waving his hand in the air with anime way. " You have no idea how starving me and Happy were, Luce. Gladly Happy told me to ask some food from Lissana and-"

Lucy clenched her fist, trying to hold her anger or we could say...her jealousy._ 'there we go, Lissana's name. Psh.'_ She turned around back to face the front.

" and as predicted, she let me to eat and her food were waaay more delicious than yours." He laughed, poking her back from behind. "well, well, Lucy, I advice you to join a cooking class or something. Also you need to-"

She couldn't take it anymore, she put some money on the table for Mirajane and leaving her favourite Orange Juice alone. Taking time to say thanks before walking out the guild. Dark Atmosphere were surrounding her, making some wizards to take a step back, giving some spaces for her to the main door.

" heh, what's wrong with her? Is she in her period or what?"

Mirajane shook her head with a soft tck. " Now I'm understand why does she mad."

"excuse me?" Natsu looked at her in confused.

"Your jokes, Natsu. Your jokes. Better you meet her and say sorry to her now or things will just getting worse."

Natsu playful face turned into serious one, " What about my jokes?"

" Idiot." Natsu flinched. " Just ask her and find it out yourself. Or I'm going to tell Erza that you made our precious Lucy became mad."

"w-wha! Better you not!" Natsu stood up in panic. "Alright, I'll just meet her and ask." He turned around then ran out the guild, making some people were falling down by his hit, even the flying Happy.

" hmm... I hope I did the right thing." Mirajane tapped her chin with an eyesmile. "I wonder..."

* * *

Lucy slammed her door with a loud sound. Her feeling was really worse. She groaned for the nth time that day. Stomping foot as she walked up to her room in the second floor.

" Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she groaned. "Natsu, you are the most idiotic person I have ever met!" she slammed her room open.

"why me?"

Lucy fell backward in a gasp at the scene before her eyes. Natsu was sitting on her bed with crossed legs and arms. The light wasn't on and the window still closed. _' Since when the hell he is here?'_ Lucy thought.

She back to her sense, "w- what are you doing here?" she asked in angry tone, standing up to pat her laps as if there was a dust or something. Although she did it because she was a kind of nervous, somehow.

" I'm going to ask."

"WHAT?" she snapped, but closed her mouth right after. Natsu wasn't grinning nor pretending to sulk either. His expression seemed...serious.

"I said I'm here to ask something." He pressed his arms closer to his chest. "by a force or not, I'm also curious though." He stared at Lucy's eyes. "what did I do back then? And what's wrong with my jokes?"

_'Dammit, Mirajane!'_ she groaned in her mind.

"ukh, well..." Lucy avoided his stare. "it's nothing."

" It is obviously something, Luce." Natsu didn't even smile when he said so. "you would never get mad if there was caused by nothing anyway."

It was somewhat kind of awkward, Lucy hanged her keys near her desk. " Want the truth, or the lies?"

" I ain't fucking kidding, Lucy Hearfillia."

_ Oh lord, he is serious._

" And why I need to tell you anyway." She sat down onto the chair near her desk, turning it around to make her back facing Natsu. "I don't think you even care or realize it without Mirajane telling you first." She sounded mad, and annoyed.

" Lucy, I'm serious." His tone really sounded serious, no jokes.

Lucy shut her mouth.

Natsu rubbed his nape with a deep sigh, " If you said I did never realize it, I did. And if you think I do never care, I really do." He confessed. " But Lucy, I thought you would back to normal soon. I don't want you to hate me that's why I made those jokes, to make your mood better."

Lucy said nothing.

" -without thinking It just made things even worse." There was a space when the room became quiet. " I am truly sorry."

" ...idiot..."

Natsu sighed, " I knew I am, sorry..."

"Do you think I am okay with those lame jokes of yours?" her voice a bit of trembling. "well, I was. I could take it before. But then, why did you need to involve her name between your jokes."

"who-"

"Lissana's." Her hands were gripping hard on her skirt, her eyes were staring down to the floor. "I hate it the way you always put her name in it."

"...Luce I-"

" I hate it when you tried to compare me with her! By saying she is much better than me and all." Natsu became quieter, and Lucy knew he must started to feel sorry.

" By the name of the lord...gosh, Natsu. I'm-" Lucy hesitated to continue her words. Tears were coming down to her cheek. She bit her bottom lip to hide the sob. "I am jealous..."

Finally, finally she said it all. Her words started to flow without realized it. " I'm jealous, Natsu. I know it does sound so childish but- I can't help it." She pressed her palms to cover her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Her shoulders moved up and down, she couldn't hide her sobs anymore.

"it sounded like you like her better than me. It does sound like I'm nothing compared to her. It does like-" she stopped for a while. "you showed me that you have no feeling towards me at all. I know maybe it's too much, but I really can't help it."

She stopped her words, her hands were still covering her eyes and her sobs were hidden between her trembled lips. She waited for Natsu's respond. But nothing happened. It was so quiet inside her room.

Feeling something wasn't right, she turned her head around to find no one in her room, on her bed, nobody on there.

"what the-" she stood up quickly, clenching her hands tightly. She felt like a crazy girl who was talking to the wind. And not to make it better, she even wasted her tears and times to confess.

" Natsu you idioot!"

Her shout muffled as someone's arms wrapped around her from behind, someone hugged her from the back. Her eyes widen "Na- natsu?". That someone wasn't bother to answer, he grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around. Lucy took a glance to find the pink haired boy was standing right there before smashed his lips on hers.

Her eyes widen even more.

Natsu pulled her closer to him as he nibbled on her bottom and upper lips repeatedly. Realizing things, Lucy gripped Natsu's shirt and replied his kiss with hers. She didn't even know Natsu knew how to kiss. He even knew how to slide his tongue between her parted lips, or knew how to lick her craven by the help of his hands on her cheeks for support. She felt it. She felt Natsu's lips. She felt Natsu's kisses._ 'oh lord, don't tell me this is just a dream.'_

Minutes passed and the both of them pulled their face away from each other because they were out of breath. They couldn't look at each others eyes while trying to stable their breath. Their face flushed. None of them bother to start a convo,

"urm..." finally Lucy decided to talk first. "Natsu?"

Natsu buried his face on her crook, trying to hide his blush. "hmm?"

"why did you- ukh, you know..." the smell of Natsu's shampoo tickled her nose, she gripped his shirt even tighter.

But Natsu didn't give any answer.

"um, Nat-"

"Idiot, do I really need to explain?" he pulled her closer into his arms, making her let out a soft yelp. His breath tickled her neck.

"well, uh, yes?"

" why do you think I kissed you?" his voice became deeper. Lucy couldn't help but blush.

" can't you tell it by my acts?" he said. "I just made things clear, you should have just tell me earlier Lucy..."

" Natsu-"

" I hate to realize I made you felt that way."

" Natsu, do you-"

"yes, I do." He interrupted. "I do like you too, and this time I ain't kidding." He mumbled. "enough saying. I could die because of embarrassment, idiot."

Lucy chuckled, she tighten her arms around him. " I know, I'm sorry." She said. "but I wasn't lying to Mirajane. Your jokes were really lame and annoying back then."

Natsu pulled himself away gently, a pout formed from his lips. "mean."

"I am just saying the truth~" Lucy laughed, she was too happy that time.

" tch, maybe I should have just tease you with my flirts next time." He narrowed his brows and sulked.

Lucy's laughter became louder, " I don't think you can flirt, really."

" I really can!"

" prove it then."

Natsu faked a cough, "Luce, bad Luce. You have no idea how starving I was without your love and kisses."

Lucy couldn't help it but laughed, she pressed her hands on her tummy to stop the laughter. " oh god, lame! So lame! Like, really really lame!"

Natsu groaned, "shut up!" And he pulled her for another kisses.

' W_ell, at least your kisses aren't that lame, Natsu.'_ Lucy thought.

* * *

**_Thanks to Mirajane._**

**_Ha._**

**_Anyway, NALU ONESHOT end here. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
